Tea troubles
by Banana-eating-Sheep
Summary: See what I did there with the title! England visits Japan for a traditional tea ceremony, however his bad tastes turn the situation quite sour. Ahahah see what I did there again? This story is longer than usual, but still the same brand of stupid. ;-)


England knocked on the glass door. It was always nice to experience something different from your own culture, he thought, looking around at the neatly kept gravel garden and the small shrine set up in the corner. Everything about this place was so simple, yet detailed. Unlike the grand patterns, portraits of nobles and the constant use of gold he had gotten so used to in his own home, the simple greys, browns and dark green from pine trees complimented the well placed water works and flowers. It was like comparing one of France's rich and heavy 'gat-os' to one of his own light and refreshing scones that no-one seemed to like. Well, they are the ones missing out. More for me to enjoy! That reminds me, I should probably pick up some ingredients for some on the way home… What did the recipe call for again? Flour, butter… I could try adding some curry powder… or perhaps I could substitute the milk for gin…

"Uh, Mr England san, are you okay?"England's disastrous thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

Oh yes! I was here for the tea ceremony, not to stand outside like a wally! He looked up at Japan, who was dressed in some kind of traditional clothing.  
As soon as he heard the word "tea" mentioned in last month's world conference, England pretty much invited himself over to Japan's house, much to the confusion of Japan himself.

"Oh! Yes I'm quite well, thank you for inviting me to this ceremony!" England took off his hat and shoes as he was shown inside the building. He was lead to what seemed like a meeting room. He once again gazed at the wonder of the beautiful interior. The light green-yellow colour of the bamboo mats was contrasted by the rich dark brown of the low table and the navy coloured cushions placed beside it. Tapestries with Japanese calligraphy hanged from the walls, and the sliding door separating them from the next room was painted faintly with the scenery of a temple and pine trees, shrouded in mist.

"Now, shall we begin Mr England san?"  
"please, call me England."  
"Ok, England san."

The two sat down and Japan began to pour hot water from into a small clay bowl.  
"This tradition is usually carried out by women, but as you can see I live alone." Japan said, not once taking his eyes off what he was doing. England stared intently as Japan sprinkled a green tea powder into the bowl and started to whisk with a small bamboo thing, similar to metal whisk England used when he baked.  
"You must whisk it just right. Too much will make it very strong but there will be little of it." Japan continued, as he poured the tea into another clay bowl and repeated the same process.

Once he was done, he gave one of the bowls to England.  
"The tea is very bitter, so that is why we have wagashi to balance the flavours." He beckoned to the dish of colourful flower-shaped sweets on the table.  
"Well, thank you very much for going through all this trouble, Mr Japan!" England couldn't wait to try one of those wagashi things, but he knew politeness and respect was a big thing to Japan.

"Oh, no, England san, this is just common courtesy for when I have guests." Japan gave a small smile.  
England took a sip of the green mixture and nearly gagged. Japan was certainly right when he said it was bitter! He quickly took and ate a small pink wagashi. The sweetness that spread in his mouth reminded him of the little 'thing' he brought with him, just in case something went wrong.  
"Uh, Mr, Japan, do you if mind if I just-"  
"Oh, uh, yes…?"  
Japan's polite smile turned into a face of shock and slight disgust as England pulled out a flask from his pocket and began to pour milk into the tea.  
"W-w Mr. England san, that is not what you are supposed to do with macha you are supposed to-"  
"Aah, that's better." England took a sip from the tea again.  
"This is simply delightful Mr Japan, I would love to- … Japan?! Are you okay?"  
Japan was sitting at the opposite end of the table, his expression nothing but pure horror.

"Well, uh, it was a pleasure to visit your house, I thank you again for inviting me, and I hope to see you soon GOODBYE" England quickly gathered his things and dashed out of the house, scared to death by the face of the normally calm and composed Japan.


End file.
